Securicar
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = stockade Truck Digital (needles) Van Digital (dial textures) stockade3 Tailgater (needles) Van Digital (dial textures) |inttxd = Generic (3D Universe) Truck (GTA IV & GTA V; Gruppe Sechs version only) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- stockade3 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = SECURITY_VAN |modelname = securica (3D Universe) stockade (HD Universe) stockade3 (GTA V; Bobcat Security/Snow variant) |handlingname = SECURICA (3D Universe) STOCKADE (HD Universe) |textlabelname = SECURICA (3D Universe) STOCK (GTA IV) STOCKADE (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (HD Universe) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Armoured_01 S_M_M_Armoured_02 |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = stockade Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% stockade3 North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Stockade (formerly named Securicar) is an armored van first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. The vehicle has appeared in every single game since then, with the only exceptions being Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design The vehicle is an armored van used primarily to transport money and other valuable items. It can also accommodate up to four people. 3D Universe The Securicar was initially designed with a heavy, robust truck-based body. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the truck's design is based on that of a 1990s model , with a thick defense on the front that protects the radiator and an angled design. In GTA III and GTA Vice City, if rear doors are removed, the player can see boxes of "loot" in the back. The Securicar in GTA Vice City also has a bulletproof windshield. These renditions of the Securicar have "Gruppe Sechs" logos on the sides and rear and are always blue. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, it featured a radically different, somewhat smaller design, more reminiscent of real-life armored vans. This rendition assumes a completely different body design based on the . The GTA San Andreas Securicar may be seen with the logo of either Chuff Security Co. or Lock and Load Security, or be unmarked, and is always grey-green. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV the vehicle is now manufactured by Brute. It is a large vehicle and similar in shape and design to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The truck chassis is based on an armored , with the exception of front turn signals. The cargo area has a similarly shaped roof to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The Securicar shares its basic chassis with the Enforcer and the Police Stockade. All these vans have a bulletproof windscreen, but the Securicar also features bulletproof side windows. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the vehicle is renamed as Stockade but retains the same design as its previous iteration. The truck has Light Smoke window tint applied by default.File Data: For the first time in the series, the entire vehicle is bulletproof. Current Design Gallery Gruppe Sechs= |-| Bobcat Security= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The vehicle is not generally recommended for anything other than regular street driving, as the uneven weight of the armor tends to flip the truck over even minor curves or hills. The Securicar in GTA Vice City is the version least prone to flipping over in this universe. The Securicar in GTA Vice City however, can be used for escaping and breaking through SWAT roadblocks, as the heavy weight of the vehicle easily outweighs the Enforcer's weight (7,000kg vs 4,000kg) although the vehicle needs a run-up in order to gain speed to break the roadblock. In GTA: SA, the vehicle's performance differs slightly, but remains very undesirable. With its heavy weight, the Securicar's steering and braking fares poorly, in addition to a softer suspension which reduces stability when negotiating uneven turns. The vehicle does, however, have a slightly above-average top speed. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Securicar's handling and acceleration have been greatly enhanced, and it will no longer tip over when turning corners. It is highly resistant to gunfire and everyday vehicle damage, but it is not explosion or fire-proof. While possessing an acceptable acceleration rate, the Securicar has an impressive top speed for its class, and can ram, shove or even drive over other vehicles without losing too much momentum. Something unique to this vehicle, unlike its law enforcement variants, is that all windows are bulletproof, protecting the occupants completely from gunfire. It is powered by a large, 8 liter (or 8000cc as seen on the badging for the vehicle) turbocharged engine. The engine model appears to be a twin-cam Inline 4, turbocharged, shared with many other trucks in the game. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stockade has, comparably, the best performance of all the trucks in the game, with better acceleration, top speed, handling, and of course durability. As intended, the vehicle can sustain multiple impacts with and from traffic, and can resist gunfire with ease. The Stockade's endurance capabilities makes the Stockade one of the strongest cars in the game. Again, the engine model appears to be a twin-cam Inline 4, turbocharged, shared with many other trucks in the game. Despite this, the engine sounds to be somewhat similar to a high-revving diesel engine, creating a significantly smooth sound when compared to larger trucks, such as the Pounder and Phantom. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Stockade-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery 3D Universe ArmoredTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Armored Truck", an earlier iteration of the Securicar in GTA III prior to the game's release. Securicar-GTASA-LockandLoadSecurity-rear.jpg|A Lock and Load Security Securicar with the rear doors removed, showing a metal grating inside. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Securicar-GTAIV-Comparison.jpg|The Securicar in GTA IV (center) with its two law enforcement variants, the Police Stockade (left) and Enforcer (right). Stockade-GTAIV-Livery.png|Stockade Livery in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is reused in Grand Theft Auto V, but removes the "by the Liberty City Police Dept." text. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Stockade-GTAV-Front.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. (Rear quarter view). Stockade-GTAV-RSC.png|The Stockade on Rockstar Games Social Club. Stockade-GTAV-Driverless.jpg|A driver-less Stockade sometimes found in GTA V. Michael3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|The cut LSDS Securicar in an Entry Screen, behind Michael ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SetupSignalIntercepts-GTAO-BlackStockade.png|The all-black Stockade in Grand Theft Auto Online. Stockade-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Stockade on Warstock Cache & Carry. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' North Yankton A snow variant of the Stockade appears in Prologue in Grand Theft Auto V. It features a Bobcat Security livery as opposed to the standard Gruppe Sechs livery. Due to North Yankton's cold climate, it features snow chain wheels and a snow covered roof, fenders, windows and hood. There is a small smiley face in the window. This variant is inaccessible to the player and cannot be obtained without the use of save editing or trainers. Because of a lack of entry in the dashboard type parameter, the interior's dials do not function correctly, as the truck uses the analog needle set over the digital dial set. Stockade3-GTAV-front.png|A snow covered Stockade in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Black An all-black variant of the Stockade will spawn during Setup: Signal Intercepts. The standard Gruppe Sechs livery is still present. It cannot be obtained during the mission as the player is instructed to hack the vehicle and eventually destroy it. It cannot be found in regular gameplay as the vehicle does not spawn in this colour by default and cannot be modified without the use of modifications. Stockade-GTAO-front-Black.png|An all-black Stockade in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III *Van Heist - Claude has to steal a one for Joey Leone by crashing and damaging it several times until the driver is forced to get out, lose the heat, then deliver it. This one is bullet-proof and fire-proof. *Escort Service - Claude needs to protect it and the Old Oriental Gentleman inside from Cartel goons during its trip to Shoreside Vale. This one is explosion-proof. *Decoy - Claude uses it to distract the cops for Donald Love for a few minutes. *Import/Export - The Mule is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Autocide - The second target, Dick Tanner, drives one. It is a heavy special vehicle however this feature is unsavable. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Explosive Situation - The security blocks the quarry entrance with two of them, forcing Carl Johnson to choose another way out, while the other one can be seen when Carl nearly gets out of the quarry. *Up, Up and Away! - Carl steals one parked in Rockshore East with an aerial crane and takes it to Verdant Meadows. *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - The van is used when they pull a heist at Caligula's Casino. This van features the Caligula's Casino logo. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *L.C. Confidential - Seen along with an FBI Cruiser, a Firetruck and three Police cars in a crime scene on an overpass in Newport. *Cash Clash - Toni Cipriani is tasked to destroy three of them full of money and preventing them to reach their destination. All are explosion-proof. *The Shoreside Redemption - Salvatore Leone is being transported in one, Toni then must protect it from the attacking Sicilians. It's explosion-proof. *AWOL Angel - Used as the first and second targets by the military soldiers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Prologue - Two Bobcat Security Stockades are seen parked outside the facility. *Blitz Play - The protagonists have to intercept and raid one carrying funds for the IAA by blocking its path with a Trashmaster and then ramming it with a large Towtruck. *Planning the Big Score - Trevor must follow two Stockades on their route to the Union Depository using his helicopter so that Lester can film the routine and find a possible point during the route where the Stockades could be intercepted and raided. *The Big Score (Subtle approach) - The heist crew have to intercept a convoy of two Stockades by puncturing their tires with Spike Strips, take control of them in order to infiltrate into the Union Depository, then leaving the area with the gold bricks into the meeting point with the modified Gauntlets. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Adversary Modes *Appears as the runner's vehicle in Hunting Pack IV. ;Freemode Missions *Can randomly appear as an Armored Truck to be robbed for cash (original versionThe random event "Armored Trucks" was removed from the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online in the Freemode Events Update to make room for the Freemode Events added in the same update, however the trucks can still be found in the original version of GTA Online..) ;Business Supplies *One of the possible vehicles to contain Business Supplies during a Steal Supplies missions. ;Special Cargo *One of the possible vehicles to contain Special Cargo during Steal Cargo missions. ;The Doomsday Heist *Several all-black variants appear as target vehicles during Setup: Signal Intercepts. ;Casino Work *A unique black & white one appears in Lost in Transit, where it must be recovered from an enemy gang and delivered to the Casino. *Appears in Safe Bet, where one must be escorted to the Casino. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Spawns around Staunton Island, more frequently in Aspatria and Fort Staunton. *Commonly seen driving around the street between Chinatown and Harwood. *Sometimes driven in Bedford Point. *Rarely driven around Chinatown. *Spawns more frequently if the player is already driving one. *Used during the mission "Decoy", and can be kept after the mission. *Can be obtained in the Import/Export garage after completing their list. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Parked in front of El Banco Corrupto Grande in Little Havana (almost always locked). *Can be found frequently in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *At the federal mint in northern Queens in San Fierro, north of Vank Hoff in the Park and east of the San Fierro Medical Center in Santa Flora. *Can be found in west and central Los Santos. *Commonly on the main freeway in San Fierro. *Seen driving around large freight depot areas all over San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Rarely spawns throughout Liberty City. *Sometimes spawns in Chinatown on the mobile version. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Common in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Sometimes found parked to the south of the cemetery under the Algonquin Bridge in Colony Island. *Commonly found in industrial areas, such as BOABO and Dukes. *Can be occasionally found throughout Broker during the morning and during office hours. *Occasionally found in the parking lot of The Triangle Club. *Can be spotted in Acter Industrial Park and The Exchange. *Can rarely be found on the unfinished bridge in Bohan. *Can spawn whilst driving an Ingot, especially around Algonquin. *Can be spotted spawning in Meadows Park, in front of the house. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Will appear as part of a Random Event in which the player can steal money being transported by a Stockade. The player can either attack the guards accompanying the car and steal the money directly from them, or blow off the back doors and steal the money from the Stockade itself. The player can then take the Stockade for themselves. *It will sometimes spawn randomly in traffic, outside of side missions. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Enhanced version *After The Diamond Casino Heist update, the Stockade can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,240,000, or for $1,680,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as Leader. The vehicle will be available from Pegasus Lifestyle Management. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Securicars can be taken to a lockup at Portland Harbor for a sum of money. The starting reward is $5000 and decreases by $500 for each Securicar delivered. The garage will still accept the vehicle afterwards, but no reward will be given. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Securicar fetching $4,000. The Securicar will spill a large amount of cash around it if blown up (usually containing between $500 and $2000), but doing so with weapons will immediately attract a two-stars wanted level, regardless of where it is done. To avoid this, the player can use one of the car-bombs supplied by Patrick McReary (this is his friendship bonus) to blow up the car, or damage it enough while driving it that it will burst into flames and explode. The money that is ejected from the truck after explosion disappears faster than money dropped by pedestrians on the street. Also, there will always be money under the truck that the player will not be able to collect, apart of the subsequent fire that would burn the player. A good way around this is to blow the truck up by either ramming it enough times until it catches fire in a parking garage on a lower level and run to the floor above to collect the cash, as none will be under the truck if using this method. This will be for a limited time (about 25 seconds). Trivia General *Its name is both a combination of the words "Security" and "Car", and a reference to the British security company (formerly Group 4 Securicor). *A resembling the 3D Universe Securicar (except SA) can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. This version belongs to a faction called Cerberus and it is longer than the GTA Securicar. *In GTA IV and GTA V, badges state that the truck has impregnable armor and advises potential thieves "don't even think about it". ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *During one point of game development of GTA III, the Securicar was known as the Security Van. *The Securicar is the first vehicle seen in Grand Theft Auto III, thus making it the very first vehicle seen in the 3D Universe. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Securicar plays Bounce FM by default when entered. *In the first cutscene of Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, it is possible to see a unique Securicar with a blue paintjob and Caligula's decals. When the crew enter the casino with the truck, it will revert to a default model (with Chuff Security or Lock & Load Security decals, or no decals at all). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Securicar in Story Mode has no radio; the Police Scanner is added in its place. *Due to its status as a security vehicle, the Securicar is exempt from fares at Tollbooths. *In the texture file, there is text saying "Gruppe Sechs is licensed and authorized to use deadly force by the Liberty City Police Department". However, the drivers do not carry guns. **In the pedcomponents.img, the m_m_armoured.wtd file has Gruppe Sechs armed employees, but they are just used in Multiplayer missions. Is unknown why these are absent in story mode. *The headlights of the car detach along with the hood, when the vehicle is damaged enough. However, they will work just like they were still in the vehicle. The same applies for vehicles with a similar hood configuration. *Although the Securicar has bulletproof windows, these can be broken by an explosion near the vehicle or by an Involuntary Ejection. *The rear axle of this vehicle is also unique, as compared to most of the heavy vehicles in GTA IV, it utilizes single wheels on each side of the rear axle, as opposed to twin wheels. However, if driven on dirt or sand, or doing a drift, the player can see that it leaves tracks as if it has twin wheels (as evidenced by the 6 tracks it leaves behind when turning). This applies to the Ambulance and the police variants of the Securicar) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Given that the Bobcat/Snow variant is named as 'stockade3' in the internal files, it is possible that there was to be a third variant of the Securicar in the game at some point in development. **A unique beige armored truck showing the LSDS logo appears in an artwork. It could be the cut variant in question. It resembles an International Durastar armored truck more than the GTA V Securicar. *The snow covered variant's dashboard gauges shows only the speedometer, but lacks the tachometer display, although the tachometer gauge moves when revving, and the radio display is different, taken from cars like the Tailgater and the Felon. This is due to the fact that it was not intended for use of the player. *If the driver or passenger performs a drive-by, the door windows will disappear. See Also *G4 Bank Van - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Enforcer - NOOSE version of the Grand Theft Auto IV Securicar. *Police Stockade - LCPD version of the Grand Theft Auto IV Securicar. *Utility Truck - A service vehicle with a similar front to the Securicar. *Police Riot - An armored van featured in Grand Theft Auto V. *Brickade - An armored van featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Gruppe Sechs - A security company which utilizes the Securicar. *Bobcat Security - A security company which utilizes the Stockade. *Chuff Security Co. - A security company which utilizes the Securicar. *Lock and Load Security - A security company which utilizes the Securicar. References Navigation }}de:Securicar es:Securicar fr:Securicar pl:Furgon pancerny pt:Securicar sv:Securicar ru:Securicar fi:Securicar Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V